


The Littlest Mermaids

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [48]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Sure, they could have taken the Diner to the bottom of the ocean. But this way is more fun.Pairing: Clara Oswald/Ashildr. Prompt: Merpeople





	The Littlest Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the astounding imaginary_golux

"Hans Christian Andersen was a complete douche-canoe," Ashildr announced, "And he owes me 200 kroner."

"Somehow none of this surprises me." Clara laughed. "But honestly, my littlest mermaid, if you don't want to try, just say so."

Ashildr groaned. "No, you're right. It does look like fun. I just like to complain. And minimize the ‘little’ jokes. And I want to cut any jokes about turning into sea foam off at the head. Though I have gotten my money's worth if I do."

"That settles it." Clara turned her winning smile on the clerk's bored and pimply face. "Two afternoon rentals, the full mermaid."

"Fifty-three seventy-one," the boy droned. "Changing area to the left."

A few minutes later, Ashildr cocked her head to the side in confusion, then disgust. "Did you know the 'full mermaid' included aquatic-themed pasties?"

"Of course; where else would they put the rebreather bio-interface?" Clara asked, unzipping her dress.

"Which you don't actually need."

"Got to keep up appearances, and since you'll need them for where we're going, I have to wear them too." Clara folded her dress neatly and placed it in the locker.

"Wait: what do you mean where we're going?" Ashildr paused mid-boot.

"Oh, you know, small matter of a submerged alien craft projecting some strange form of radiation inducing severe apathy in the locals."

"I thought this was a pleasure cruise!" But Ashildr took her boots and socks off anyway.

"There is a reef, too. Home to these fish like colored streamers," Clara defended herself. "It's just that the ship is at the bottom of the crevasse next to the reef."

"Ah." Ashildr tugged off her jeans to leave her legs bare for the scale-covered exoskeleton. “Hence the pasties.” 

“Now you’ve got it,” Clara said, unhooking her bra. “Besides, I didn’t think you’d complain.”

“Not when you put it like that,” Ashildr said with a smirk. 

“So: starfish or clamshells?”


End file.
